


Honey

by queenofmne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Honey, OTP Feels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A casually calling B sweetie or honey or something for the first time and B just being like (•///•).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Bellarke fluff, hope you like it ♥

Honestly, she didn’t know what he was so upset about. She and Harper went into the woods to get some medicine that could be used to break the spring fever that was roaming around and accidentally Clarke dropped her radio. It stopped working for merely half an hour it took them to get back to camp. If she knew Bellamy was going to be so angry about her not checking in she would’ve brought him with her.

But, he was Bellamy. The guy who got so worried that something might have happened to her in that half an hour that he was in the middle of organising a group to go find them. When she and Harper got back safely everyone was relieved, well except for Bellamy who all of a sudden started yelling at them angrily. He was right, she knew that. He cared, she also knew that. But it was just too damn much of a reaction over something so stupid.

„Honey, calm down. It’s just a broken radio, it’s really not that big of a deal and we’re here and safe. Raven will fix the stupid radio anyway.“ Clarke tried to mend the situation, she too getting frustrated.

Bellamy stopped yelling abruptly, his ears turning a bright shade of red while everyone else snickered at them from the back. Clarke didn’t realise at first what was so damn funny and why was Bellamy so flustered. It took her about a minute of wheels turning to understand fully what she had actually said.

„Oh.“ She let out, clasping her hands over her mouth in fear and embarrassment.

It wasn’t supposed to slip out like that. Her mind was torturing her lately, even more than usual and it was kind of a habit to call him sweet names in her imagination. She just didn’t expect to say it out loud, at least not any time soon.

„Everybody, back to work. Clarke, Bellamy, what’s going on here?“ Kane and Abby came up behind them, making the group scatter around going back to what they were supposed to be doing.

„Clarke and Harper went into the woods for some stupid medicine and their radio broke so I was worried.“ Bellamy finally came to his senses, but there was still color in his cheeks and ears.

„Okay, but they’re here now. So, what’s the problem now?“ Abby questioned in confusion, the situation still not clear to her.

„I, um... It’s my fault. I’ve said something I probably shouldn’t have.“ Clarke explained, her eyes not leaving the floor, she was still too embarrassed to look up in fear she would meet Bellamy’s questioning eyes.

„But what could you have said to gather all the camp around you two?“ Kane wondered with real curiosity. It would be helpful to know how to attract their people more efficiently.

„Nothing Kane, it’s nothing important.“ Bellamy was quick to dismiss him, his blush spreading everywhere at the thought of what Clarke had called him.

Both Kane and Abby gave them a look of authority, the one that they wore as leaders and parents. The kind of look the rest of the camp feared and even though they were also leaders of some kind, Bellamy and Clarke caved in, not being able to resist their glares anymore.

„I accidentally called him ’honey’. I didn’t mean to, it kind of slipped. And the camp kind of lost it at that.“ Clarke explained hurriedly, wanting to get over with it as soon as possible, her own pale skin now resembling a red pepper.

At her little confession Abby and Kane did the most unexpected thing ever. They laughed at them. Like laughed for real, loudly and full of tears in the corners of their eyes. Both of them were now almost on the ground, holding each other for support while crouching down holding their trembling stomachs.

Clarke and Bellamy were now bewildered. First the sneaky snickers of the camp and now their own parents slash mentors mocking them who knows why. Clarke knew she had screwed up earlier, but this kind of reaction was really unnecessary and that made her annoyingly angry.

Bellamy on the other hand was angry for another reason, he thought they were laughing at Clarke’s words because of how untrue they will always be. Because of course, how could someone like her ever choose to like someone like him. He was angry because it hurt to be reminded that he wasn’t good enough for her.

“What’s so funny?” Clarke questioned fuming when their laughter became even louder and very unlike the pair.

“Oh honey, you two were so embarrassed by your little slip up, but we’re not stupid, you know? The whole camp knew about you two for a while actually. There is nothing you could hide from us, you should have known that by now.” Her mother explained grinning at her and Bellamy.

“I’m sorry Abby, but what exactly are you reffering to. I’m not sure we’re on the same page here.” Bellamy voiced their shared confusion.

“Bellamy, come on. Stop pretending, we know you and Clarke are in a relationship so you can stop hiding it from the rest of us. It’s okay, we support you, we’re glad you’re together.” Kane said sincerely while patting his back, his smile as wide as Abby’s.

“But Marcus, we’re not together. Where did you even get that idea?” Clarke asked exasperatedly, her blush matching Bellamy’s.

“Well, you two are always together, you do everything together, people have also caught you two going to each other’s tents at night. And don’t get me started on your protective attitudes towards each other. You’d die for him and he’d die for you, isn’t that what you do for the people you love?” Marcus carefully explained his theory.

“Besides Clarke, you’ve told me yourself that you love him months ago. You cannot seriously tell me that there is nothing between you two?” her mother shook her head in disbelief while Clarke almost died of embarrassment.

“Abby I think we should probably go now. We have a council meeting.” Kane lied easily when he saw Bellamy’s widened eyes and a slack jaw, looking, well, surprised to say the least.

Fortunately, Abby caught on his intention and followed him without a word leaving the pair of co-leaders to stand side by side, but reluctant to look each other’s way. Bellamy was actually the one to take initiative by grabbing her arm and practically dragging her to his tent. She was still too petrified to even walk.

Once they were inside Bellamy gently sat her down on his cot while crouching in front of her. He kept looking at her with questioning eyes, searching for confirmation on her face. Even though the redness in her cheeks was supposed to be enough for him to know he didn’t want to hope too soon and then get his heart broken.

“Is it really true?” he asked weakly, trying not to startle her or preassure her into saying anything she didn’t mean.

At first she didn’t answer, but he kept waiting. He knew when to give her space, she will tell him once she’s ready. The first step was made when she finally looked him in the eyes, then he knew she’d open up. Once she was sure she could trust him with something as important as this Clarke let out a breath she was holding this whole time and finally gave him an answer.

“Yes. I’m sorry.” She admitted and he could see the regret in her eyes, but didn’t know why it was there in the first place. He wanted to be happy about her confession, but there was still that piece of doubt left in him and he had to know.

“Why would you be sorry about that?” he asked kind of sadly and once she registered the way he was looking at her she knew there wasn’t any chance for her crush to come between them.

“I, I thought now that you know it might ruin our friendship. I was stupid, I get that now.” She bit her lip, now embarrassed that she ever doubted him.

Bellamy, on the other hand was feeling like a big weight was lifted off his heart. She actually loved him. She didn’t deny it. Looking at her, all vulnerable in front of him, offering her heart freely, he couldn’t bring himself to stop the big smile that graced his face.

“You love me.” He said triumphantly.

“Don’t have to be a dick about it Blake.” Clarke scowled at him and he couldn’t help but laugh.

Before she could get angry about it, he closed the distance between them and finally, finally kissed her like he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to say hi on tumblr xoxo -QoM


End file.
